


Waiting in the Blazer

by ballroompink



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballroompink/pseuds/ballroompink
Summary: I wrote this ficlet back in September 2016, so it's post-S1, but it could be post-S2.





	Waiting in the Blazer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harry_hayes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_hayes/gifts).



What the hell was chief doing? 

The sooner they got back to the station to fill out this last report, the sooner he could be done with this day and go home. And since it was raining, Deanne wouldn’t ask him to tackle the front yard. He could go home, grab a Schlitz and await Wednesday night pork chops and The Fall Guy; but he was stuck waiting in the Blazer after the chief abruptly stopped in front of the General Store and went inside so he could pick something up.

He could see him chatting at the counter with Joyce Byers. He wasn’t even buying anything. He was just talking. What the hell?

Oh, good. He was leaving. He was soaked through getting back in the Blazer.

“Really comin’ down, ain’t it?”

“Um. Yeah. Sure is.”

“So did they have what you needed?”

“Um, what?”

“The thing you needed. Wait, what did you need?”

“None of your business.”

“Fine.”

Waiting out a car or two, Callahan went on to say “That Joyce Byers, man, what a kook!”

“Shut the fuck up, Cal.”

Callahan got quiet and suddenly the Blazer was in park once more.

And Hopper was outside in the rain yet again, and then back in the store.

What the hell is going on with him?

A minute later, the chief emerged once more from the store with a huge grin.

“Why did you go back?”

“Oh, I forgot to ask her out earlier. Got myself a date Saturday night.”


End file.
